


Gerard Knows Jewelry

by kaciemcr



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, based off a tumblr prompt, gerard works at a jewelry store, nothing really, well probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard works at a jewelry shop and Frank always comes in to buy stuff, so Gerard assumes he has a significant other and doesn't hit on him. (I don't want to spoil it in the summary so) au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Knows Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> I already hate typing the word jewelry, so can you imagine my pain. Anyway, this is my first fic I've posted on pretty much any website. It's based off some prompt I saw on tumblr and it's most likely just going to be the one shot. I kind of checked over the spelling and grammar, so for the most part that should be fine. Hope you like it!

Gerard started his job at the new jewelry store just to make some cash after quitting his old job. It was a nice place, white with glittering diamonds and other expensive jewels in glass boxes. He wasn't sure if it was a job well suited for him, but after cleaning himself up and showering at least every other day, he considered the job would work for now. He always liked helping the people that came in to find the most wonderful pieces of jewelry for reasonable prices and they were always polite, putting thought into the items he suggested.

One day a young man, most likely in his early twenties, came in. He had tattoos along his forearms and on the back of his hands. It was nothing unusual; many people of all kinds came, liked, and recommended the store. He glanced at the colored paintings that were evenly placed on the walls around the room before meeting his eyes with Gerard's.

"Hello! How are you doing today? My name is Gerard, and if there is anything I can help with, don't hesitate to ask," he smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Um... I'm just looking for a necklace, preferably something silver-chained with a diamond or two." the boy said, walking the few steps closer to Gerard.

"Ah, of course! The necklaces are just over here," he walked over to the small tables and glass cases on one side of the room, " Most of them are silver, as it is one of our popular metals. Is there a price range you would like to stay in?" The boy was cute with his black hair and lightly applied eyeliner, but by taking a job at a jewelry shop, he knew most of the customers would be in some sort of relationship.

The boy shrugged, picking up a nice ornament they had gotten in not long ago. Gerard remembered unpacking it and thinking it was one of the best necklaces he'd seen all day. He smiled, so his eyes crinkled and nodded approval. 

"I'm a fan of that one there. Very nice and quite new, not many people have gotten around to buying it yet. What do you think, I can leave you to look some more?" Gerard asked, keeping it professional. The tattooed boy peered at the surrounding gleaming jewelry, before looking back at Gerard.

"Well, Gerard, I have to say I think you know what you're doing. If you like it and I like it, then I'm sure she'll love it. I'll take it." They talked about the price and Gerard was, of course, going to give him the "First Time Buyer's" deal for a few bucks off. He closed the tiny lavender box the newly bought necklace was in and placed it in a small bag with the store's logo on it. With a smile on both of their faces, Gerard waved goodbye to another satisfied customer (and another cute boy, but that's beside the point).

+++

Gerard continued his working over the next few weeks. He hadn't completely given up on seeing the boy from before again, but he thought it was unlikely. He was attractive, yes, and Gerard was also very gay, but there were other men in town. One's who also happened to be single. He saw plenty of attractive guys in the store all the time, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the nameless boy a few to many times. 

It was about a month after their first encounter that the tattooed boy walked through the thick, glass door again. When he spotted Gerard after peering around the room again, he grinned and raised an eyebrow curiously. He waved and walked over to the counter with the register where Gerard stood. 

"You changed your hair." His eyes crinkled as he pushed his own growing hair back from his eyes. Gerard ruffled his now bright red hair nervously. After giving up on seeing him again Gerard had decided to finally talk to his boss about an unnatural hair color. With help from his younger brother and a friend he had kept in touch with after high school, he went with red. 

"I like it, just didn't peg you someone who'd do it. So, she loved the necklace es expected. I was thinking about maybe a new bracelet. Her birthday's coming up, and I know she's still kind of upset about losing the one my sister gave her. Preferably something not too expensive; what do you think?" 

Gerard nodded, trying to recall what items the store had had shipped in over the weekend. A charming stainless steel beaded bracelet popped into the front of his memory. The moon had shined beautifully on it when he held it up after carefully pulling it from its box. He told the boy this and they walked together to the other side of the store. They passed cases of shining jewels and accessories and stopped at a white table with multiple mini boxes of charm bracelets. Gerard picked up one from the second row and handed it to the still nameless boy.

After a few seconds of admiring, he nodded with satisfaction. This time they checked out a few more Gerard suggested before settling on one that had dark Lapis Lazuli beads surrounded by intricate stainless steel patterns. 

"I hope she loves this one, too. Have a wonderful day." Gerard said, before walking to another customer who was frowning and trying to decide between two rings. 

+++

Gerard was at Starbucks with his brother, Mikey, when he saw the boy again. Mikey had met him at the coffee shop, so that once they had finished breakfast, they could go to the jewelry store together. Mikey wanted to get a necklace for his one year anniversary with his girlfriend. When the bell above the door jingled, announcing a new customer, Gerard had noncommittally glanced at the entrance. Upon seeing the boy for the first time in a week, he couldn't help but stare for a minute. 

"Dude, come on I'm trying to talk to you. What are you looking at?" Mikey turned in his seat to follow his older brother's eyes. When he turned back around, there was a look of understanding, amusement, and smugness on his face. 

"Does someone have a boyfriend or something I don't know about?" Gerard brought his eyes back to Mikey's voice. He turned his head down, blushing. 

"It's just some guy who came by the shop a few times. I don't even know his name, shut up." Mikey laughed at his brother, and, to Gerard's misfortune, the boy (who was now in line) noticed them. His eyes lit up when he spotted Gerard's bright red hair, but (Gerard was to far away to tell for sure) dimmed when he noticed there was another person at the table. Nonetheless, he made his way over after paying for his coffee.

"Hey! Gerard, right? I just wanted to tell you I gave her the bracelet and she went crazy. I never knew how much she loved Lapis whatever-the-name-was, but apparently she knew it. Thanks again for the help." Gerard smiled gratuitously and Mikey watched both of them like a hawk. The younger brother cleared his throat and smiled.

"Oh, um. Mikey this is, uh," Gerard looked at the boy for help. "Wait, you don't know my name?" 

Gerard stammered, lost, "You never told me and I guess I never asked." He said it almost like a question. The boy, still standing beside the table, furrowed his eyebrows. "It's Frank. My name is Frank."

"Okay. Mikey this is Frank. I helped him pick out some nice jewelry. Frank, this is my younger brother, Mikey." It could have been considered odd for someone to be introducing their brother to basically a complete stranger, but it felt normal with Frank.

"I hope it's not rude to ask, but are you working today?" Frank asked, standing awkwardly. Gerard told the truth, which was yes, and tried not to think about Frank asking him out. Frank smiled and told him he was planning to go back for another item that day. 

Of course, Mikey, still trying to set his brother up, offered for Frank go with them after they had finished their coffees. And Frank said yes. 

+++

Gerard and Mikey rode together in Mikey's old car that their mom had bought him a few years ago and Frank drove in his own car. They stopped in the small parking lot that was split in half for the newly-opened clothing store right beside them. Gerard was opening that day, so he unlocked the door and led them in. He offered to help Frank first, but Frank turned him down saying he was in no hurry.

Mikey easily found a short gold-chained necklace with simple crystals for a price that he could afford with his comic book store cashier paycheck. With the new accessory in it's expensive looking bag, he left the other two alone in the store. They stood waiting for the other to talk until it became almost painfully awkward.

"What kind of thing were you looking for? Would it be weird to give her a ring?" he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Frank raised his eyebrows. 

"Why would it be weird?" Gerard stood there, trying to decide how to answer. He was gay, but he still knew that giving a ring to the person you had been in a relationship with for enough time could come close to seeming like a proposal. Frank stared back and then a look of understanding crossed his face. 

"Oh my god! You think I'm in a relationship, don't you!" Frank started laughing. Gerard just looked confused. 

"No, I mean, I just kind of assumed. You were buying expensive jewelry for some girl, how would I know." Gerard frowned. He had never really thought to much about it.

"Okay, don't laugh, but it was for my mom." Frank shrugged, still half smiling. It hit the older boy right in the face. "I don't even like girls is what's the funniest. You thought I was straight. It's just like high school again."

Gerard was having a hard time thinking. The boy he had spent so much time thinking about since the first day he had seen him was, in fact, gay. It felt like dream, until he remembered Frank probably had a boyfriend, then. He was brought out of his thoughts by Frank's continued voice.

"I guess I never really made it clear, to be honest. I love my mom and all, but the only reason I came here in the first place was to buy her something to get her off my back about finding a relationship." Gerard couldn't help himself asking if the younger boy had found a boyfriend. "I have my eye on someone..."

"Gerard, I don't know how I've come across to you or how you feel about me, but I think you're really interesting. You're so nice to all the people I've seen you talk to and the way your eyes light up when you do things that make you happy, like helping people here, makes me happy. Your smile is infectious and if I'm honest you're not bad on the eyes; the red hair really works in your favor." He smiled, nervously, unsure of whether to look at Gerard's hazel eyes or his own pair of Vans. 

Gerard grinned and his eyes shone. He ran a hand through his hair. "I like you, too, Frank. I really did think you were in a relationship." They watched each other and Frank handed the slightly older boy his phone. Gerard put his name with a smiley face and Frank did the same.


End file.
